


A Bad Prediction

by Burrahobbit



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Reunions, don't really know what else to tag this as, just a prediction, spoilers? kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: They have a plan, and they have information (for once.)But there's still one last ditch effort they need to try. They just have to hope itworks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream I had, so it's in a bit of a different style. Just a little prediction (though it's probably not right tbh.)  
> Set post-Suffering Game.

Faces stare at them in amazement as they walk through the Bureau - and, in Magnus’ case, surprise. Angus runs up to them when he spots them, tears flowing freely.

“S-sirs, you're back! We got wor-ried at the interference, then your stones of f-farspeech went out, and it’s been days, and I was so s-scared-”

Mangus kneels down and hugs the boy, though his mannequin body makes it awkward. Slowly, the other two join the hug, albeit a little begrudgingly. This seems to calm Angus down enough for the panic to begin to fade away.

“Wh-what happened to you all? Where’s Mr. Magnus?”

Said mannequin pulls away with a sigh, standing back up. “Right here, Angus. Some… some bad shit happened. We need you to get somewhere safe, just… just in case.”

“In case of what?” the child asks, metaphorical wheels turning in his head.

“In case some bad shit goes down,” Merle offers.

Angus steps back a little, surprised. “What are you planning?”

“Please, just get out of here,” Taako says, more serious than he has ever been in the entire time Angus has known him.

His worry and hesitation are obvious, but Angus nods. “I hope you what you’re doing, sirs.” The boy runs off in one direction as fast as he can, and the trio continues to their destination.

Lucretia stares at them with as much indifference as she can, though it’s obvious that she’s been almost as worried as Angus.

“Merle, Taako, where’s Magnus.”

The mannequin raises his hand. The director puts a hand over her mouth as her eyes widen.

“I knew Wonderland was bad, but I never realized… I’m sorry.”

Taako lights up. “Oh, that reminds me. Cam says hi.”

At the mere mention of the name, Lucretia seems to start.

“He’s still alive?”  
“Yeah. He… he gave his life trying to save us,” Merle confirms.

With a nod, Lucretia recomposes herself. “You have the sixth Grand Relic, correct?”

“Actually, that’s not why we’re here.”

“Then why are you here? What happened?”

There’s a moment of silence as the reclaimers look at each other, nervousness obvious on the dwarf and elf’s faces.

“Where are the Grand Relics, Lucretia?” Magnus finally says.

More silence follows as the Director stares at them, the whole room absolutely still.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“We know you haven’t been destroying the relics. If you can give them to us peacefully, we can leave without doing harm to anyone here.”

The Director frowns at them. “Are you threatening me?”

“That’s fuckin’ right, we are,” Taako says, attempting to hide his nervousness with confidence. He was the one who least wanted to come.

“I think you’ll find that is an unwise idea.”

“Lucretia,” Magnus repeats, trying to make his mannequin body look intimidating. “Give us the Relics. Please.”

The tension in the room is thick as everyone stares at the trio, and they stare steadfastly at the Director.

“Please.”


End file.
